Shocking Times
by dianaelfkin
Summary: This story will have Kigo in it at some point. The rating may also go up later.


Disclaimer: The show Kim Possible and it characters belongs to Disney and everything else that you recognize is not mine.

Warning: This story this is going to have slash and fem slash in later chapters. With mean two people of the sex in a relationship, don't like than hit the back page button.

This Story is unbeta'd but if someone would like to beta it there are welcome to do so. If you know how to write a fight scene that would be great but it is not a requirement.

Pairing(s): Kigo, Ron/?

AN: In this story "So the Drama" and season Four never happened.

AN2: This story has been slightly revised. I changed the ending slightly so it made more sense. Also some thing I should have mentioned is the reason the fight sense is so small is because I do not know how to right a long one with it looking dumb.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Middleton

Kim was walking home from school with her best friend Ron from cheer practices. It had run later than usual today because there was a big football game the next day and she wanted to make sure that the squad got cheers right. Most of the girls on the squad had no problem with staying late and neither did Ron how was their mascot "Mad Dog", but of course Bonnie had to make an issue out of the whole thing.

"I can not believe Bonnie acting as if her life is more important than anyone else" said she angrily " Its not like she was the only person on the squad that probability already had plans, that had to be put on hold until the practices was done. Did you see any of them complaining about having to say late. But of course she has to complain she "Bonnie" so has to have every thing her way."

Mean while as Kim was talking Ron was in his own little world. He was nodding his head in agreement with everything she said, but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was too busy thinking about what happened this morning. He was sleeping peacefully try to get as much sleep as possible before he had to wake up to go to school. He was having a eating a never-ending supply of nacos when he heard a loud screech in the back of his head that woke him woke him up quite forcefully and it also gave him a big headache It sound like finger nails scratching at a chalkboard. A few minutes later it slowly quieted down to a low beat but he was used to that seeing as how he usually had a humming noise in the back of his head where the odd beat was coming from. The only difference was that the humming was easier to ignore then the low beat was.

Kim looked over to see how Ron was doing while she was talking. She was worried about him because he had hardly said a thing all day, which was not like him. He also looked very depressed and seemed to payless attention in school than usually, which was saying something. "Hey Ron are you all right" she asked while putting a hand on his shoulder, which shook Ron out of thoughts.

"I fine KP why do you ask?" answered Ron. Kim gave Ron a look that said that she did not believe one word he just said. "It is just that you seems so upset to me and you just agreed that you would have Dinner with Bonnie after the football game tomorrow." Kim add "I did what" yelled Ron in shock "Ron clam down I was only kidding. I just said that to see if you were actually paying attention to what I was say and thanks to your reaction I proved that you were not." Kim said with a touch of humor in her voice.

"So are you going to tell or am I going to have to force it out of you." She said in a voice that made it quite clear what method see was talking about using. "All right I tell just don't use the puppy dog pout"

Ron said quickly "You know that could be consider cheating you know" Ron added. "Ron" Kim said in a stern voice knowing that he was trying to advert the subject. "Wait I have an idea why don't I tell you at Bueno Nachos, cause Rufus and me are little hungry is that right Rufus." Asked Ron to Rufus who had just finished taking a nap in Ron's pants pocket. "Aha, hungry" agreed Rufus who was patting his stomach while answering. "Sure that sounds like a good idea" Agreed Kim knowing that it would be the only way to get Ron comfortable enough to talk about what was bothering him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in South America

Early that day

The sun was rising into the sky thought one could hardly see rising with all the trees in the way. You could see a lone figure at the edge of the forest if you looked hard enough. If you looked closer you would see that the lone figure was a man. He was wearing a safari outfit and seemed to have extra hair that looked a lot like fur all over him. It seemed to cover his hands and feet. You tell that his feet had hair of on him because he did not have any shoes on his feet. Another odd thing about his feet besides the fact that they where hairy were the fact that they looked slightly liked hands. So in all he looked very monkey like in appearance. He looked as if he where looking for something or someone and had been for a while. After some time he got tired of looking and decided to just wait and see what happened instead. He was also tired because he had shown up last night and did not want to get caught unaware so he did not get a lot of sleep. So he decided to mediate for a little bit to help him relax.

Soon afterward their came a rustling sound in the trees that broke him out of his meditation. The noise would have scared most people that where not from these parts. But he did not look scared in fact looked as if he was used to things like this happening. Instead he looked as if he where more annoyed than anything that he was hearing the noises at all. After a few moments a bunch of monkeys dressed in ninja came out of the trees and there were about a dozen in all.

One of the monkeys chipped a bit in a question when he saw that his master was upset at them. "What wrong you ask me, I tell you what is wrong" he growled as stood and began to pace. " First I get an anonymous letter telling me to come to here, then once I get here there nothing here but wilderness, and if that is not bad enough you make enough noise to make the dead." He counties " You are ninja for heavens sake I should not of know that you where there until you where on top of me!" he yelled. "Give me one reason I should not kill you and the others right now, Toddy." Toddy the monkey that asked him the question before quickly chipped an answer to him so he would not get angrier with them than he already was.

"What do mean that you saw someone nearby, where is this person then and why have they not shown themselves?" he asked rather angrily at having to wait here for what felt like hours. " Now, now Lord Monty Fiske or should I say Lord Monkey Fist as you like to be called now a days, I thought that a ninja was suppose to have more patience than this?" Said a mysterious voice that came from behind Monkey Fist.

He was shocked by the fact that he did not hear the person coming up from behind before the person had come up from behind him. He turned quickly to see who the person was that caught him by surprise was. He turned to see a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He had sandy brown hair, he looked to be 6 feet and weighed two hundred-pounds but most of it was most likely muscle. He was wearing all black and the man could not see his eyes because he was wearing sunglass despite the fact the sun beginning blocked by the trees. It took him a couple seconds but after a while he finally recognized who it was. He knew who he was because he began looking up information/spying on him after he found out about the man form D.N.Amy, who he used to work for.

"What in the world do you want and why did you contact me." Monty asked after getting over the shock of seeing the man here. He figured he was the one that contacted him because how else would "good" doctor know that he was here. "You know very well why I am here. I know that you have been spying on me, what do not look so surprised that I know you do not think that I would not all my information guard that I would be able to detect if anyone got in to or tried to get in to any of it." He said after seeing Monkey Fist shocked face. "Also just incase you know there is no way that I am going to let you destroy all my hard work by telling someone what I am doing." Said the mysterious man in black

"What makes you think you that I have not told anyone already what you are doing?" asked Monty "After all I may be a villain but what you are doing is inhuman even to some like me."

"Quite simply if you told anyone I would not be here and neither would you." Said the man in black. "So what do you plan to do know that you have me here?" Asked Monty. "Quite simple stop you from telling anyone about what you found out." Replied the man in black.

"How pray tell do you plan to do that?" asked Monty in a serious voice "That quite easy I plan on doing it by killing you." Said the Man in black and with that he pulled out a sword from nowhere. What makes you think you can kill me in case you forgot I know Tai Shing Pek Kwar and that I have mystical monkey powers as well?" Said Monty

"No I did not forget, but I put a chemical in the fruit around here that stops people from being able to using any kind of mystical or any kind of supernatural powers the day before. I have also been practicing Kung Fu for this for this fight for awhile as well."

"I am sure I can beat you with out any mystical help" said Monty as went into the fighting stance, thought he was a little worried. "Let see and just to make thing fair your monkey ninja are not aloud to help you in anyway since I do not have any help" the man in black.

"Fine but first put down your sword or my monkey ninjas are going nowhere. With a nod the man in black laid down his sword next to a tree. "I put my sword down now you keep up your end of the deal." The man in black said. "Fine, Toddy you and the other go back to plane and wait for me there" said Monty "and I do not want to hear arguments" he adds as saw that that Toddy was going to complain. Despite not wanting to Toddy and the other went back to the plane.

After the monkey ninja left they began the fight. At first the fight was evenly matched and neither side was winning or losing. After the fight went on for what seemed like hours. Soon it looked like Monkey Fist was gaining ground in the fight. But just as he was about to win he felt someone grabbed him from behind. I thought you said that you came alone?" asked Monty

"So I lied "said the man in black in a smug voice. Then he picked up his sword and than the man in black came closer and said in a sarcastic voice" goodbye Lord Monkey Fist it was nice knowing you. The next thing Monkey Fist felt was a sharp pain in his abdomen. Afterwards the man walked out of the forest and out of Monkey Fist sight. A few moments later right before he loss consciousness he thought he heard voices some native people nearby.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton

Bueno Nachos

"So let me get this straight you had a humming in the back if your head and did not find anything odd about that." Asked Kim after taken in what Ron had just said "and then it get louder after a while and that dose not concern you. But a low beat in your head dose bother you and you don't find anything odd with that." She added with a little shock and skepticism. It was not that she did not believe him because she did it was to odd for it not to be true. It was just that if he were anybody else but him they would have been worried about the humming as much as the low beat that was now inside his head.

"I fine KP, see this is why I did not want to tell in the first place. I knew that you would get worked over for something that is most likely nothing." Said Ron trying to reassure Kim that every thing was all right. Thought it did not appear to be working.

"But Ron we don't even know what the noise in your head even means what if it makes your head explode or worst." Kim said in a panicked voice. She tried to calm herself but the thought of losing her best friend and someone she thought of as another bother scared her to death.

"Kim I promise if it gets worse I will tell someone about it though I doubt my head is going to blow up anytime soon. After all I have not lost it yet" Replied Ron trying to calm Kim down after seeing how nerves she looked.

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth for all I know you could just be saying that to calm me down?" said Kim not completely believing what she was hearing even if she wanted to.

"Kim I promise the second something happens I will get help, hey KP if it would you feel any better I will go to see your mom if anything else happens ok?" answered Ron in hopes it would convinces her that he meant what he said.

Before she could answer her Ron her Kimmunicator beeped from her bag. "Hey Wade what's the stitch." Kim inquired hoping that he had a case for them so that she could at least to something that she knew that could understand. Therefore she that she would be able to handle it unlike trying to figure out what happening to Ron. "It is about Monkey Fist, Kim"

"AHH! MONKIES" "Ron stop yelling you dealt with them before and you even made friends with one of them. Wade if you would please continue if you do not mind and I promise there would be no more talking form the peanut gallery. You were saying something about Monkey Fist, what is it that he stole this time" Said Kim.

"It is nothing like that Kim it seems that he was badly injured South America near the Rainforest. When he was fond by some of the local people he already was unconscious. They managed to get him to the hospital where he was sent to surgery right away but according to the doctors at some point while he was in surgery he nearly died from internal bleeding. They managed to stop and save his life but at some point after they managed to stop the bleeding went into a coma. "


End file.
